The Assistant Teacher
by Raven6921
Summary: When Seto decides to help teach a dancing class, he never thought he would fall in love and become attached to the students of the class. When he can't attend an important competition that ment alot to the students, will they be able to win or will they lose because of him not there to cheer them on? bad Summary I know...please review and tell me what you think of it:)
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone:) I decided to write another story since I am really board and I have no homework so here is my new story. warning Seto is a but off character I know but I wanted him to be a little bit nier in this story:) I hope you like it please review adn tell me what you think so far:)

Disclaimer: i am only going to do this once since I keep forgetting all the time. **I do not own any of the characters in YUGIOH. I only own my own characters and plot!**

* * *

"Hey Ms. Burns, I heard we are supposed to get an assistance dance teacher. What their name I'm just wondering," a young 17-year-old brown-haired person named Mari Sakura.

"You'll see soon enough Mari. Now go and warm up for practice," Ms. Burns said pointing up to the large performing stage. Mari dropped her book bag down by the stage and jumped up even though there were stairs right next to her belongings. The other dancing class student piled in one after another. Everyone knew each other well even though they are not friends but through the class they were taking they because a big group of friends. After everyone finished with their warm ups they laid around waiting for the other teacher to arrive.

"Well everyone since we are waiting for the new assistant teacher to come in. Why don't we go through the routine? Street dancers your up first with your routine," Ms. Burns said and the group got together Mari was one of them. As soon as Ms. Burns told the street dancers to get ready the doors of the auditorium slammed open and the new teacher came striding in, hold a silver briefcase and his coat flowing behind him. Everyone looked at him except for Mari who was getting her shoes ready and she was still warming up.

"Everyone, this is the assistant teacher Seto Kaiba. I know most of you are shocked to see him here but he wants to try helping a bit. Therefore, everyone go easy on him and try to help him as much as you can. First, why don't we show him what you kids are made of and show him you dances we have worked on since the beginning of the year. Street dancer get ready. Mr. Kaiba you may take a seat if you like," Ms. Burns said motioning him to sit down in the front row. Mari stood up as everyone was freaking out over the teacher. Mari looked at him and then joined her crew who was waiting for her patiently.

After their massive performance all, the teens were out of breath. Ms. Burns told them to stop and about five out of the ten collapsed on the stage panting.

"We gotta work on the knee spinning thing, I can't get that fast like Drew," Mari said pointing up at the ceiling then let her hand fall to the ground.

"I agree, but we will work on that later. We have tons of time before the big competition next year," Ms. Burns said smiling at her student.

" Dude we are going to win it again this year there's no surprise in that," Sammy said in his deep and rich voice, which all the girls in class went gaga for him. Everyone talking about the huge dancing competition but Mari, The tomboy looking girl was sitting on the edge of the stage reading her "Hunger games" book she bought a few days ago. She was very quiet but she could be crazy like her other classmates but she stayed quiet.

The rest of the day went on and all forty students performed in their groups in front of Seto who was impressed by the teens' determination to be the best for their teacher.

After class when the bell rang for the weekend. Everyone left giving a hug to Ms. Burns as they left. Once they were gone, it was just Ms. Burns and Seto.

"These kids must look up to you,' he said looking down at the woman his age which was about 35 years old.

"Yeah, we are all one big family when we are here. Everyone here has a connection with me and when the seniors graduate next year after the competition I will be heart broken since I have had them since they were in eighth grade. Mari is the one I will miss the most though. She is such a sweetheart and she does everything she can to make everyone else happy and she also works her butt off to do well in this class," Sara said smiling to herself.

"It seems that you are very attached to the kids," he said getting his suitcase together.

"Yes, I'm sure that if you stay here long enough you will have the same ting with these kids. They are very easy to attach to," she said and started to walk away.

"Oh and by the way Mr. Kaiba we meet on Sunday morning at 9am until 3pm for practice. I hope you can come and join us,' she said and with that, she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there:) here is the next chapter. Thank you to all those people how favorited my story and put it on their alerts:P this story is got to get a little bit faster because I am starting to lose intrest in it. But anyways give me ideas if you want I am open to them: aslo you may give me advice too if you want:3 please review and tell me what you think^w^

* * *

Sunday morning 9am...

Everyone made their way into the music room through the back door which was unlocked for them. Ms. Burns was sitting in her office with a big box of dunking' donuts sitting on her desk. Seto walked in and held the door open from Mari who started to have a coughing fit. Ms. Burns comes out to see Mari with a worried expression painted across her face.

"Mari, are you feeling well today? Did you take you antibiotics this morning like you are suppose to," she asked walking to the teen.

"Yes, Ms. Burns. I took them right when I woke up like I always do," Mari replied and Ms. Burns shooed her to the piano.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Happy to see that you are able to make it, I'm amazed you have time for this with your big company and all," she said smiling at him.

"Well my brother has been learning a lot so I have time to do something different. Besides he offers to work most of the days and I am not worried about him," he replied and the two adults walked towards the piano to get their donut before everyone took another.

"Alright everyone, now that your awake we have to start talking about the competition like we always do on Sunday," Ms. Burns started the lecture. Seto sat at the piano while the teens sat on the ground, looking up at their mentor. He watched as the young woman gave her students a prep talk of the day which got them rattled up and ready to start their class. Soon he finds himself smirking at the light brown haired woman with soft green eyes. She excused all forty students to the auditorium to warm up and to start practicing. Ms. Burns talked to Mari a little bit about her solo she had to perform in front of the judges. Since she was the most talented teenage girl in the whole group of talented students, Ms. Burns picked her to sing for the judges. If she did a good job, Mari would be able to have a free ride into a very good college.

Couple of weeks later...

Seto started to become loved by the students. They were always happy to see him, they even tried to teach him how to dance like them, and Mari was the only one patient enough to do so. The other students helped Seto out while Ms. Burns was sick or out on family business. When she was gone he bonded with the teens and started to become attached to them, just like what Ms. Burns said, the teens were very easy to become attached to. He paid close attention to Mari who seemed to become sicker by the day. While a group was on stage practicing their routine, Seto pulled one of the older boys that knew Mari well.

"I am just wondering. Is Mari sick," he asked with his arms crossed and Drew nodded his head.

"Yeah, she has a really bad sickness. She was born with it and she has been suffering it for a while. She said that this class takes her mind off the illness that she has. It's not contagious but its life threatening. I'm not allowed to say this to no one but she only has a few months to live. The sickness is starting to take its toll on her and now she has coughing fits more frequently," he answered and Seto was shocked. He excused Drew to go and practice while he stood where he was and looked at the young seventeen year old laughing with her new found friends.

"I hope she is able to stay alive long enough for the competition next year," he thought to himself as he walked back to the students near the stage.

The next day Ms. Burns comes back and Seto told her about he had learned about Mari and the others during the time she was gone and Ms. Burns was already aware of Mari's condition.

" That is why I am trying to have her live her life to the fullest until that day she must leave this world and into the next," she said and started to get teary eyed. Ms. Burns has known Mari since she was a little girl in elementary. Mari is like a daughter to her and she will try anything to get Mari to the places she needs to be. Seto gave her a lot of respect for what she has done for this teenager. This is why he started to fall for her? A woman who cares a lot about other people is a real woman. Instead of the other women he has dated in the past, girls who try to force themselves on him and dress all sluttish to catch his attention. But Sara caught his eye and got his full attention when she was talking to him. Sara had a motherly feeling to her which made her easily liked and understood. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind about a certain topic, expectably about Mari.

The adults started to talk more and more as they saw each other. Seto actually got the guts to ask her out on a date and after that date they started to go out more often then usual. Ever since Seto walked through the door of the auditorium on his first day of assistant teaching, the students were teaching him how to get along with other people and actually talk...only Mokuba was able to do that. Now every afternoon on the last hour of the day he was greeted by forty happy teenagers who couldn't wait to practice their hearts out. He had to admit his life just got a lot better than it was when he was their age.

Halloween...

Seto walked into the auditorium to find all the students sitting on the stage carving pumpkins and sorting out the seed from the gusts inside. Sara turned around to face him and smiled up at him.

"I thought it would be nice to have a little bit of fun before the Halloween dance tonight. The principle asked the kids to carve pumpkins for the decorations," she said and the students started to have a pumpkin gust fight. Boys vs. girls, the girls won but then everyone had to help clean up after the fight. Seto smirked at the laughing kids on the stage as they cleaned up.

"I wish my high school would have let us have a pumpkin fight," he said still smirking as Sara laughed a little bit.

"Well like everyone says high school is suppose to be the best four year of your life. Might as well live it while you still can," she said and Seto wrapped an arm lightly around her waste as they laughed at the kids cleaning up then ending into an all out war of pumpkin gut throwing war. Seto saw a few student jumps and flip out of range and ducking the orange substances also some of the boys were doing barrel rolls across the stage. Seto was amazed at them and how they skillfully maneuvered out of the way. He couldn't even do that if he wanted to.

"These kids amaze me to. Some of them are very light on their feet," she giggled and the kids finally settled down and cleaned up for good.

"The pumpkins are done," they all said holding their carved creations out. Sara took a picture of the whole group and she was able to video tape the whole pumpkin war. She was planning to make a video year book for everyone at the end of the year when all the seniors were getting ready to graduate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I desised to redo this chapter because I was writting the fourth chapter and I didn't like how it was going to I will most likely end it in the next chapter :/ I hope you like this chapter and I would love it if I got a view reviews for it:) Thank you:)

* * *

Time skip into May of the next year...

As the time went by into the next year, everyone was getting excited for the competition on the 23rd of May. Seto and Sara's relationship grew bigger. Sara told Seto about her past which kind of surprised him.

Mari was Sara's ex step daughter. The two are very close even though they aren't related through marriage anymore. Sara cares a lot for Mari because of her condition and recently it has gotten to the point where she wasn't attending school. But Mari would try her best to come to dance class every Sunday… even if she was sicker than a dog she would still come. Seto then started to think of Mari like she was his own child and would always call to check up on her for Sara. He would have hour-long conversations with Mari, hopping to make her feel better with making her laugh. She told him that she was okay and that she hopes she could come back to school.

A few days before the competition, Sara got a phone call from her ex husband.

"Sara, Mari has to go to the hospital. Her sickness is getting worse by the day. I'm sorry I had to tell you this before the competition," Sara sat in her office and cried silently in her office Sunday morning. Seto came in with two cups of coffee and when he got to his girlfriends office his smile vanished and immediately came to her side.

After she hung up the phone she hugged Seto tightly and cried into his chest.

"What's wrong Sara," he asked looking down at the teacher.

"It's Mari; she has to go to the hospital because of her sickness. It's getting worse everyday according to her father," she cried and Seto was heart-broken. He rocked his cried girlfriend,

"I will make sure she get's what she needs Sara. We aren't going to let go without a fight…I promise," he whispered still rocking her from side to side.

It was hard to tell the other students about Mari's condition. All of them were sad to hear it and it broke Sara's heart to see them like this. Mari affected all the students…even all the teachers of the high school.

"Then let's will the competition for Mari," One yelled out and the others cheered in agreement.

"We all know she wouldn't like it if we just sat around being all sad. This means we will just make sure we are really ready for Mari. I'm sure she will be watching the competition on T.V," Drew said with a determined smile on his face and everyone agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for," Nancy asked and they all started to prepare for tomorrow night.

Time skip to Monday night…

(At the hospital)

Mari sat in her bed looking at the T.V. She wanted to see everyone perform that night even if she had to stay up to see them. She then got an idea. She slow reached for the phone and she dialed Seto's cell phone.

"Hello," he said in a cold tone not knowing it was the sickly teen calling.

"Mr. Kaiba, it me Mari, Is Ms. Burns near you," she asked in a scratchy tone.

"No, I had to help Mokuba with a few things. I don't think I will be able to go to the competition to help cheer on everyone," he answered in a nicer tone.

"Oh… well can you please go to the competition. I'm sure they are freaking out over you not being there for them. Your part of the family and the family needs all its members. Please Mr. Kaiba, be there for them," she pleaded in her weak tone. Seto on the other side to the line was getting sad and heartbroken because of her simple favor. He wanted to make sure she was happy if she died watching the competition.

"Alright, Mokuba I have to go. It's something important I have to do it,' he said as Mari was still on the phone.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba…For everything you've done for me," she sad and with that she hung up and she dialed Ms. Burns cell phone.

"Hello," she said as Mari could hear the audience cheer in the back ground.

"Hi Sara, It's me…Mari," she smiled with her weak voice.

"Mari, how are you feeling sweetie," she asked sweetly.

"Okay I guess. Is everyone around you,' she asked and Sara said yes.

"Can you put me on speaker so I can say hi," she asked with a weak smile.

"Everyone comes here, its Mari she wants to say hi to you guys," Sara said and Mari's smile grew bigger.

"HI MARI," they all yelled at the same time and she laughed.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about all this, ya know about me being sick and all," she said and Drew had to speak up.

"Don't worry about Mar- Mar. we're gonna win this for you," he said and Mari's bang fell over here eyes. She let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Win it for yourselves. You guy are gonna earn it for the school. Beside I will watch you win it on T.V. I just wanted to wish everyone luck tonight and I wish a can be there,' she said and they all smiled at each other.

"Thanks for the luck Mars. You gonna be our luck charm right," young thirteen year old Casey asked and Mari grinned.

"Yeah I will cheer you on… from a distance,' she said in her funny low tone and everyone laughed.

"Well I guess I'll let you guys go for now and again good luck on the competition," she said with a smile and then hung up.

Mari sat in her hospital bed watching and waiting for the competition to start.

- With Seto

"Mokuba I know your busy but i need you to do something for me. I need you to go to the domino City hospital and ask for the room of Mari Sakura. I want you to look after her for me and call me if anything happens," Seto said looking at the younger Kaiba.

" Yeah, I will go now, since we're done with the prototype," Mokuba said and started to gather his things up.

"thank you. I'm just worried about her. She is one of the dancers that was supposed to be at the competition but her sickness got worse and now she is in the hospital, I just have a feeling that she isn't going to make it through the night," Seto stated and Mokuba nodded his head.

" You care about that kid don't you. She must be pretty special if you don't want anything to happen to her,' Mokuba said as the two brothers walked into the elevator.

" I care about all the kids in my class. She was the only one that would help teaching me to dance like them," he laughed ad Mokuba smiled.

" It's been a while since I heard you laugh," Mokuba pointed out.

time skip (Mokuba's POV)

I got to the hospital about a half hour after I was asked by Seto to watch over a girl named Mari. This kid must mean a lot to him and his girlfriend. I walked through the automatic doors and up to the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Mari Sakura," I asked nad the old woman smiled.

" She's in room 300, just down the hall of there and take the first hall on your left adn her room should be at the end of that hall on the right," she answered adn I thanked her.

I took the directions and I found the room easily. I knocked on the door adn walked in slowly. I saw a girl that looked about seventeen, sitting in a hospital bed and she looked at me with a small a weak smile.

" Are you Mari Sakura," I asked and she nodded her head.

"yes, who are you," she asked weakly.

" I'm Mokuba Kaiba. Seto kaiba's younger brother. He sent me here to keep and eye on you and keep you out of trouble," I said with a smile and she laughed quietly.

"I'm not a trouble maker that's Drake," she said and it was my turn to laugh.

I can see why Seto is attached to this girl she is so nice and has a good sense of humor.

" Is you crew coming up yet," I asked as I pulled a chair up to her bed.

'No, they're up next. So far the other dance crews were okay," she answered.

I looked up and watched the TV with her.

(raven6921's POV)

Mokuba sat in silence as the competition was going on. Mari layed back and rested her head on the pillow and struggled to see her classmates win the competition.

" well that was amazing, i wonder how the judges are going to score this amazing crew,' the reporter said and the announcer got the tallies.

Mari sat in her bed hoping and praying that her school would win.

"And in third place, lemmer high, second place domino high, and in first place is...Southestern DOmino high school," the announcer said and Mari smiled.

'thank you," she thought to herself.

" we want to thank everyone for this and we would like to say thank you to our great friend Mari who is in the hospital. We love you Mari and we hope to visit you after the competition," sara said into the mic and Seto took the mic from her.

" We don't hope..We will visit her now," he said and the team ran off the stage. Mari smile and a tear escaped her eyes.

" I'm sorry you guys, but you won't see me," she thought and she took in one more breath and her eyes slowly shut and they never opened again. Mokuba looked at the teen and noticed that she looked like she was sleeping.

"Mari did you fall asleep," he asked and tapped her on the shoulder, and soon the heart rate machine started to make the long beep sound and Mokuba gasped and he found out she died. Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and called Seto immediately.

"hello," Seto asked as the teens were cheering in the background.

" Seto... she's gone," was all mokuba said and he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

-with Seto

Seto's smile fanished and everyone on the bus noticed...Something happend and it wasn't good.

'What is it Seto? What's wrong," Sara asked with a worried look and all Seto did was cover his eyes with one hand and Sara got the idea.

'It's about Mari...isn't it," she said and he shook his head yes. The teenagers immediately started to get upset.

" I'm sorry everyone... But Mari, she... she is gone," Seto said, obviusly getting upset.

everyone on the bus started to cry.

" we didn't even get to say good bye though," a couple teens said.

" But at least she got to see us win right. She put all of her hopes on us and we made it come true," Jake said trying to make everyone feel better.

Seto told the bus driver to bring everyone home and to bring him and sara to the hospital. once the two got there Mokuba was sitting outside the room Mari was. No one came and got her yet. Seto adn Sara walked in and saw Mari laying in her bed with a peaceful smile and with dried up tear streaks on her cheeks.

" Sara I will have her buried some where nice," Seto said as he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

" we have to call her father adn tell him about this," Sara said in a watery tone.

" what's his number. I will call him," Seto said and Sara told him the number as he typed it into his iphone5.

after the phone call Sar walked over to mari's body adn gave her a kiss on the cheek, and wiped the lip gloss off her cold cheek. She sat down in the chair mokuba was originally sitting in adn cried.

Seto knelt down and wrapped his arms around her small figure.

" why of all people did she have to have this fate. she to young to die. she never got to go out adn see the world in her own way," Sara cried into Seto's chest.

" I wish this didn't happen to her," Seto said adn the couple sat there crying.

-few days later...

the funeral. it was a beautiful sunny spring day, everyone gathered for mari's funeral even Seto and mokuba. All of mari's friends gathered near Seto and Sara. Seto could hear the faint crying of his student, he was even shedding a few tears which as hard to do. people were allowed to place one thing on top of the beautiful oak coffin which held the body of Mari. Sara places a cd of the video year book that had pictures of all the students thoughout the years. some of the students worte letters and placed them on the coffin...Seto was the last person to place somethin, which was the picture of the whole crew together on his birthday, Mari was hanging over his shoulders and sara was on the left of him.

After the funeral was done everyone started to walk away, Seto stayed behind with Sara and the other students.

"We won't ever forget her," he said and they all started to walked to the music room where they had a small party for Mari's life. Sara put the video yearbook on the flat screen and everyone laughed a few pictures and they laughed even harder at the pumkin gut war.

Sara cuddled up to Seto and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the head and pulled her closer.

" She had a good life," he whispered.

" And we made it even better," she added adn she smiled sadly and he smiled back...

* * *

I couldn't really think of anything for the ending but i hope the story was okay. please reviewa dn tell me what you think...


End file.
